


蚂蚁窝爱情事件

by akkwbbz



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: Other, 反骗天下 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akkwbbz/pseuds/akkwbbz
Relationships: 情侣
Kudos: 4





	蚂蚁窝爱情事件

预警:口，舔穴，雷者请退出  
文笔干，肉不香，慎入。

方元从外边查完案子回来的时候，米若正在逗蚂蚁，这窝蚂蚁是后来方元为了“赔罪”给买的，赔罪赔了三天，米若都没消气。方元知道他其实不是真的生气，他就是“劫后余生”，想找个由头磨磨人。砸蚂蚁窝那是当时最隐蔽的办法，那窝蚂蚁吃完了那些蜂蜜，自己个爬出屋子，当了野生的。  
总不能一只一只给逮回来，方元跑遍了市区里的宠物市场，终于找到了一窝满意的，拎回来献宝似的举到米若面前，米若隔了一米多的距离抱胸睨他:“你该的。”  
方元放下蚂蚁窝就走上去搂他脖子，脸上皮笑，“我该的，你原谅我呗。”  
米若挣开他，又斜他一眼，去看来到新家的蚂蚁适不适应，又张罗着喂食，整整一晚，没再说一句话，要不是方元晚上没被赶出主卧，他都要怀疑事情是不是到了无法挽回的地步。  
早饭一贯是俩人一起做一起吃的，第二天一早，米若窝在被子里没起，睁着微困的眼睛看方元起身，下床，方元也由着他，倾身揉上他顺毛的头发，“那我做了早餐，一会儿给你端过来好不好，今天周末，让你过得舒服点儿。”  
“我想吃清烫小菠菜。”刚睁眼还没来得及加载昨日生气值的米若像个皮毛顺亮的小兔子，软乎乎的，还要吃青菜。  
“好好好，给你吃。”方元没忍住，吧唧亲了一口在他嘴上，飞快转身往厨房跑，拖鞋差点急掉。  
米若被他搞笑到，又想起来自己还在生气，哼了一声，翻身对着另一边，裹起被子。  
等早餐。  
其实后来怎么就不生气了呢，是在第三天的晚上，俩人都洗完澡，米若拿着个平板坐在沙发上刷资料，他一目十行，过目不忘，方元在旁边剥橘子吃，吃一瓣，喂一瓣。  
突然，米若“嘶”了一声，“方元，你吃这橘子不觉得酸吗？”  
方元可能味觉异于常人，他真没觉得酸，“酸我怎么会喂给你。”  
“是真的酸。”说着米若就要去够茶几上的水杯。  
秉持着哄人就要一贯到底的态度，方元眼疾手快地比他先一步，拿上手了就往他嘴边递，米若还记着自己在生气呢，一下子脸就挪开了，这一挪，不打紧，这杯子里的水，洒了米若一身。  
夏天薄透的睡衣，使此时的气氛，微妙了起来。

方元放下杯子想要帮他清理衣服，却沉默了三秒都没有动手。  
米若穿的浅蓝色长款半袖睡衣，薄薄的一层，此时贴在身上，身体轮廓尽在眼底，对方元有说不得的诱惑。  
米若从沙发上站起身，贴在身上的衣服并没有因为起身就与皮肤分离，他只得两手揪起两角衣料，抖落多余的水，边抖边看向始作俑者，“方元，我到现在嘴里还是酸的，水也没喝成，你说怎么办？”语气委屈，眼珠子向下盯着方元的眼睛，嘴还朝下撇了个小小的弧度，不知道是不是方元的错觉，他觉得那委屈的眼睛里蕴了朦胧的水汽。

方元觉得米若不是会莫名哭的人，他以前独来独往，照顾爷爷，被人威胁也独自扛着，成熟能干得不得了，就算不是恋人，他也会是自己非常欣赏的一个同事。  
不过此时，方元想要把那委屈和朦胧的泪水理解为在恋人面前表露的脆弱。  
死里逃生，千钧一发，心理素质再强的人都会留下些阴影。  
方元握上那双沾染了水汽的手，拉他坐在沙发上，又将空调温度调高了几度。  
米若还是那副委屈的样子看着他，衣服还贴在身上，胸前乳首挺立在湿透的衣料里，客厅里光线不强，色调昏黄，又徒增了几分暧昧。  
“橘子在我这里是甜的，给你尝尝？”  
吻一触即燃。  
方元一手扣着他后脑勺，一手搂着他的背，用力紧贴着自己，口腔液体在两个人之间交换，唇舌厮磨出热度，两个人身上也出了薄汗，将一人身上浇湿的衣服都烘干了一个度。  
紧贴的身体免不了磨磨蹭蹭，胸前乳珠在磨蹭中来回揉动，酥麻的感觉也一通朝身下汇集。  
米若衣服下摆被拈起一角，手指在衣料边缘滑动，大腿光滑的皮肤紧绷，内里困缚着年轻的魅力。  
方元偏头舔上年轻的耳垂，耳垂因为突如其来的前戏害羞升温，方元张口包裹住整个，在呢喃的气声中，米若听见他说:“耳朵也要来尝尝甜不甜。”  
米若身下已经在方元的把玩下隐隐抬头，睡衣遮不住轮廓，于是下摆被整个撩起，堆积在腰上，宽松的平角裤被顶出形状。  
方元隔着衣物轻轻揉捏米若下身的肉柱，身子却还贴着人家，从锁骨往下，隔着衣料亲吻胸口两粒惹人疼爱的小可怜。  
“方元，我热。”米若仰头轻喘着靠在沙发背上，方元帮两个人褪掉了所有衣物。  
失去了阻隔，肌肤相亲更敏感具象，方元一手揽上米若细瘦的腰后骨，借力摩挲，另一手套弄着身下人蓬勃的欲望。  
胸口的亲吻逐渐变成带着力气的轻咬，多处刺激使米若身体不自觉地随着方元的套弄前后摆动，方元放开了啃咬两粒可怜的小珠，低头一口含住米若的欲望，突然置身于温暖柔软的口腔，舒爽瞬间升了一个级次，米若轻叫了一声，摸上方元卷毛的发顶。  
方元吞吐着欲望抬头与他对视，对方眼神温柔动情，还有些湿漉漉的，方元想对他咧一个笑，想说，你不生气啦？  
笑意瞬间到达他眯起的眼，斜卧着被掌控着欲望的人却毫无求胜欲地拍打那卷毛发顶。  
换来方元啃咬报复。  
米若在他嘴里泄了一次。  
米若被捞起来跪趴在柔软的沙发上，白面馒头似的肉团被吻了又吻。  
就着粘白液体，舌尖点上收缩的后穴，吻遍了周围褶皱，终于放松了些许，舌尖可以顶出一个细小的缝隙。  
米若脸埋在沙发背里随着方元的动作，一下一下轻哼出声，他手突然摸进沙发缝里，竟然摸出了个全新安全套。  
……  
他用牙撕开，转过身来帮方元戴。  
湿漉漉的眼睛水得发亮，方元没忍住又低头吻他，吻了一会儿被他挣开，方元又吻回去，他话也说不清了，含含糊糊，断断续续的，不过方元听懂了，“刚我……洗澡……处……理过了。”  
方元一下子心内胀满，小男朋友怎么会这么可爱。  
涨大的欲望一点一点顶进年轻的身体，有一点紧，进得有些为难，明明使力的是方元，米若却也蜷缩脚趾，绷紧小腿，脚背都红了。  
方元抚上他腰窝，用薄茧磨蹭敏感地带，又舔吻上凸起的锁骨，米若微红了眼睛，慢慢放松下来。  
顶撞由浅入深，逐渐有力。  
从飘忽的低频捣弄变成高频的抽插，米若在身体的高频颤抖中得到快感。  
方元一手从掖下箍住他，一手揪住沙发将两人限定在这小小方圆里。身下也更用力地顶撞，甚至带了些狠，米若在低吟中带了一声轻笑，知道身上人是在为着自己这么多天不理他发狠。  
于是勾了他脖子，献上今晚第一个主动的吻。  
亲吻中，冲撞中，呻吟声断断续续，时高时低，方元循着他反应深入浅出，搅动他眼中两泉春水。  
那晚在沙发上闹了两次，米若说累，方元抱着他去洗澡，好歹方元靠定力忍过了浴室，上了床，搂住米若清理完干燥光滑的身子的时候又流氓了一回。  
紧搂着睡着的小情侣早已经将生气的由头忘得一干二净，整屋上下只剩下蚂蚁窝忘关的小灯，亮到天明。


End file.
